luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Mighty Number NO/Transcript
This is the script to Mighty Number NO from the Super Mario Plush Series in it's glory. Have at it. Script Video starts off with an explanation to the Lost Level. Then it cuts off to Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr.: Uh, Papa, what are you doing? Bowser: Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you but I stepped into some warp pipes to see if I could give myself some new shoes. Theeeeey aren't really working as well as I thought they would though, so yeah, I'm gonna need your help Jr. Can you get me out of these things? Bowser Jr.: Uhhhm- Bowser: DON'T YOU STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING! Bowser Jr.: Okay. Scene cuts to Bowser Jr. struggling to remove the warp pipes from Bowser. Bowser Jr.: Unngh! Nnngh! Nyeegh! Nnngh! Bowser pops out. Bowser: Plop! I'm out! Well I'm not wearing them anymore—UHP! PFFT! Bowser has fallen from the other warp pipe attached to his other leg. Bowser: FWOP! ''I'm stuck! Now what do I do. '''Scene cuts to Kamek walking out to see Bowser.' Kamek: Oh, my, did his rottenness ''get himself stuck in the warp pipe again? Bowser Jr.: Yup. He did. Kamek *irritated*: Ugh, this is the ''18th time ''this month! Kamek (struggles to remove warp pipe): ''MMUH! Got some physical strength... NNGH! Bowser: Can you pull harder Kamek, it really hurts. Kamek: This was not what I wanted to DO with my afternoon! HRRGH! Kammy Koopa appears on screen, walking to Kamek and Bowser. Kammy Koopa: Nah, nah, nah, HERE's what you're doing wrong! Now let me do it! (smacks Kamek down) Kamek: PUH! POW! PUUH! Kammy Koopa (summoning a spell): Hocus pocus I'll cover you in soot! Let this warp pipe come off of Bowser's FOOT! Ominous music plays while Bowser's foot is freed from the warp pipe. Bowser: Daaaaaaaaaang... you know what? I regret everything I said to you about the doom cave. Kammy Koopa: HOORAAAAY!!! Kamek *disappointed*: Aw, why didn't I think of that? Scene cuts back to Bowser Jr. and Bowser. Bowser Jr.: Questions, Papa. Why are you trying to go down these warp pipes anyway? Bowser: Well, not only because of wanting to wear them as shoes, but because I got a message from King Boo saying to meet him in his throne room immediately. Bowser Jr. *surprised*: HAH?! (hides in a pipe and gets stuck) Bowser Jr.: Nnghnngnghnggnghnnngh!!! Kamek *arrogant*: King Boo?! Peh! What're we gonna do with him? Bowser: Well you see Kamek, he had a plan to destroy the Mario brothers once and for all with this weird, annoying torture device. Kamek: But your repulsiveness, why go for these STUPID warp pipes when we can go for the much BIGGER one that can take us ANYWHERE in the video game UNIVERSE? Bowser: PFFF! Well, yeah, I forgot I stole that. Thank you for reminding me. Bowser heads over to grab Kamek. Kamek: EEEH! Bowser: Let's go. Kammy Koopa reappears on the screen. Kammy Koopa *teasing*: HA, HA, YOU GOT GRABBED~! Bowser: You too. Kammy Koopa: AH! Camera cuts to Bowser Jr. stuck with a warp pipe on his face. Bowser: Bowser Jr.! Bowser Jr.' *unintelligible mutterings*': Nghnnnnghgnnnnghghgnnngh! Bowser is holding Bowser Jr., Kamek, and Kammy while walking towards the big warp pipe. Bowser: Okay Kamek since I did not even know about this warp pipe's existence, you're going first to make sure it's safe. Kamek *whiny voice*: But I don't wanna go! Bowser: Well, YOU'RE the one who thought of it so get in there! Kamek gets thrown into the warp pipe. Bowser: Oh you get in there too, grandma. Kammy Koopa (thrown into warp pipe): WHEEEEEE! Bowser: *calls out into the warp pipe* (can't really be discernible) Kammy Koopa: NYEHH! Bowser: Okay cool, I'm going next. Bowser (entering warp pipe): Hng, hnngh, ngh, nggh, HNGH! Bowser Jr. *unintelligible mutterings while entering warp pipe*: NnnnghnghnghNghnghnnnwnnn! Scene cuts to Kamek exiting the warp pipe. Kamek: WAAAAH! DOH, Doh doh, doh! Uwaagh, well, at least I made it out of there safely and soundly! Kammy Koopa exits out of the pipe and lands on Kamek. Kammy Koopa: *squash* '''HELLO! Kamek *defeated*: Uhhohhhhh... '''Bowser also comes out of the warp pipe to land on Kamek and Kammy. Bowser Jr. follows. Bowser: *deeper squash* '''HELLO! Bowser Jr. (coming out of warp pipe): Nnnnngh! Bowser: Uwaagh, that was a rush! Ugh, we gotta get more of these things to (sell? open for reedits) the castle. Anyway, I think King Boo's place is that way. LET'S GO! Bowser Jr. (smashing warp pipe on the floor): NNGH! NGH! NNGH! Nnghnghnngh, nnyaghnnghngh. '''Scene cuts back to Kamek and Kammy. Kamek: Great! Now I gotta be here with you! Kammy Koopa: We can always make it better! Kamek *puzzled*: How? Kammy Koopa *ecstatic*: By singing and frolicking! Come on! Kamek *desperate*: No, no, don't sing! DON'T SING! Kammy Koopa (singing Under the Sea terribly): ~Under the seaaa! Under the seaaa! Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from MEEEEEE!~ Camera cuts to Bowser inside King Boo's throne room. The camera zooms out and pans over the Boos and Dry Bones in line. King Boo's Throne Room Bowser *in awe*: Whoa. King Boo: Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Bowser Koopa himself! Come before me, so I can see you! Bowser: Like what you do with the place King B! *mutters something about the carpet?* -alright, everything's cool! But anyway, what's this master plan to defeat Mario? King Boo: I'm glad you asked! You see, late one night, one of my Boos made an interesting concoction of DEADLY PROPORTIONS. Bowser *confused*: Uh, English? King Boo: A monstrous '''mechanism will be unveiled onto the nation that shall terrorize everyone, with a hint of annoyance! Bowser *still confused*: I don't get'cha. King Boo *aggravated*: We're going to annoy the Mario Brothers with a robot okay?! Bowser: OHHHH, got'cha. '''Bowser Jr. reappears, still speaking utter nonsense. King Boo: Well, isn't that adorable? Your child has a pipe stuck in its head, but rest assured, King Atticus Boo ALWAYS knows how to fix these situations! Random Boo: And I heard King Atticus Boo was 20 ft. tall! King Boo: Excuse me, there's an insolent FOOL that needs... reconditioning. *snap* Random Boo: Oh no, no, not again, not again, no, I don't deserve it, I already got hurt one episode NO! Teddy: Aw, sweet place of the table. King Boo: Teddy, be a daring and get the pipe off the boy's face! Teddy: Good thing, Big K, I'm gon' do it right now. Hold still buddy this won't hurt a bit. Camera goes back to Bowser and King Boo. Bowser: But anyway, what's this annoying device and who created it? King Boo: I'm glad you asked! Surprisingly, the dumbest member of my organization has made this monster, Fred FredBooger, come introduce yourself! Fred FredBooger (comes in): Hi bIG TuRTle mAn! hI, HEllO, hELL0, um, so, I'm- uh, uh-I found, this, annoying creature! He, is, very annoying, and, uh-uh I named him myself, with, my lOvE, and my BlOoD, and my sweat, and-and, my eCtOpLaSm, but-but MOSTLY MY SWEAT, yes! Bowser and Teddy: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh- Bowser Jr.: PPLEH, PPLEH, ''that pipe was annoying! King Boo: Yes, Fred here has made a machine that's SO ANNOYING, not even I can stand listening to it! AND I'M '''DEAD'! Bowser: What Mr. King Boo? King Boo: Please Bowser, call me Atticus. Bowser: Alright Atticus, but how did this thing become modeled, and what's it's name? Fred FredBooger: Ehhh let's just say he's very MIGHTY, yes! Random Boo 2: To put it short and simple, he modeled it after Mega Man. King Boo: Dry Bones, bring in the creature! Camera shows the Dry Bones rushing in response to the command. Dry Bones: He's calling us, he's calling us, he's calling US! Kamek *exhausted*: UGH! Is it almost over? Kammy (singing Part of Your World terribly): ~Out of the sea, wish I could be, part of your WOORRRRLL- A box crushes Kammy Koopa. Kamek: *sighs in relief* '''Ah, the noise has stopped! Bowser Jr.: That's a BIG BOX! Bowser: It's bigger than me and that's saying a lot. '''Bowser knocks on the box. ???: That's more like it! King Boo *menacingly*: The only ones who were aware of this creature and his appearance are myself and Fred here. The rest of you have to wait and FEAR. But now, let us unleash this on the MARIO BROTHERS! Let's see what they have to say about it. Maybe they will have a difficult time ABSORBING the negativity! Now go Bowser Koopa! Go with your son and—whoever that is, and deliver the box to our victim. Hahahahahaha! And as for the rest of us, let's go watch the magic happen. Huhhawhawhaw! Laugh I say people, laugh. All of the boos: Hahaha, hahaha, huhuha, ahaha, awha, AHA Back to Bowser... Bowser (knocking over the box): Hmph, hmmph! Well shoot. Kamek: Hah hah, you got squished. Kammy *crippled*: Ah, shut up morooon! Camera cuts to the next scene with Bowser carrying the large box. Bowser: Eeyeh, stupid King Boo! He didn't give us any method for us to be able to carry this box. Bowser Jr.: Keep it up Papa you're doing great! Bowser *annoyed*: You're one to talk! UGGH! Kamek: This, could, take a while. Next scene is set at the Mario Bros. home. Mario and Luigi appear. Mario Bros. Home Mario: Oh boy, I sure do love watching nothing on my brand new TV! Luigi: Can we watch the cooking channel Mario? Mario: NO! Mario (walks over to TV and whispers): I want to bask in its glory... it's beautiful. I can see... another Mario. Doorbell rings and Mario turns around. Mario *curious*: Now who could that be? Mario walks over to the door and opens it. Mario: Hello? Mario (finds big box sitting outside): Ooh, that's a big question block! Mario brings the box back inside and sets it down on a carpet. Mario: Surprisingly, it'sa pretty large! Mario (moving the box): Nghyeh! Yeh! EEEHAH! Popping out of the corner is Luigi. Luigi: Ugh, Mario, what are you doing? Mario: Justa moving the giant question block! Luigi *in awe*: Wow, that is a big block! Camera zooms into Donkey Kong singing. Donkey Kong (singing): ~I like em big, I like em round, I like em SMALL, I like em all SEXY! ''*zooms into camera* '''Camera cuts back to Luigi. Luigi: Donkey Kong what are you doing in our house? Donkey Kong: Uhhhh just waiting for that moment? (walks up to big box) Though to be fair, this is a pretty big box, and they need my help. Luigi: Okay fine, you can open the box. Donkey Kong: Okay, one two- Sonic, Pac Man, and Mega Man get thrown out of nowhere and interrupt Donkey Kong, landing near him. Mario: Why do you guys have to follow me everywhere? Mega Man: Duuude, I'm not loved anymore! Sonic: I NEED YOUR HEEELP! Pac Man (comes from behind the box): Uh, you guys have good snacks. Luigi: Alright, Donkey Kong, NOW open the box. Donkey Kong *ecstatic*: ...This box should not expand dong... BUT IT DOES! DONKEY PAWWWNCH! (punches the box away) It's super effective! Camera shifts back to the box opening. Mega Man: I wonder what could be inside! Mario: Maybe it's a giant 1-UP mushroom! Donkey Kong: DK hopes it's just a bunch of bananas. It'd be anticlimactic, sure, but, y'know. Pac Man: I hope it's a ticket for the WVBA! Sonic *down*: I hope it's some money so that I can get a better game. Luigi: Well we're about to find out! Here it comes! The big reveal starts with a camera showing what appears to be feet. ???: Guess I'm a little late to the party? Heh, oh well. The name's, err, pretty annoying. (camera pans upwards) Donkey Kong: ...UH! (runs over to the window) ''Screw you guys, I'm goin' home. (smashes window and fails to escape) Donkey Kong (walking back): Maybe it would've been a better idea to use the door... Luigi: Who is that. Mega Man: I know this dude! It's Beck! He was supposed to be my spiritual successor ever since I... ('''LIP SMACK) y'know. Beck: I'm Beck. Main character of Mighty Number 9. Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Pac Man *confused*: MIGHTY NUMBER WHAT? Beck: Mighty Number 9, the spiritual successor to Mega Man, though the game was ya know, a little late, a few times... IT'S FINALLY OUT NOW! Pac Man: How much did it cost you to make it? Beck: Ehhh... four million dollars. Pac Man *shocked*: FOUR MILLION DOLLAHS?! Sonic: Are you s'posed to be indie? If so, that's awful. Beck: Weell, yeah, but we realized stretch goals and we had to get $150,000 for new bosses and stuff. Y'know, we had to get a new robot factory n'stuff, and we had to make other playable characters, then we had to make y'know, giant dog boss. It was all super cool. Pac Man: Still better than what you can do Sonic. Sonic: Oh, SHUT UP! Beck: If you guys don't know I can always show you a trailer. Check it out. You'll be more excited than an anime fan on prom night! (leaps off screen) Luigi: Anime fan on prom night? Really? Mario: Mmhm. Donkey Kong is spotted near some bananas and other fruits. The song playing: '''OOOHHHHHH BANANA!' '''Back to Mario and friends. They are now about to watch Beck's Mighty No. 9 trailer.' Beck: Alright, you'd better be glad you're all seated. Let's get this show started! Camera pans over Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Pac Man, and Mega Man as they watch the trailer. Almost every single one of them show subtle signs of disgust. Sonic (while watching): Uggghhh... Mega Man (thinking): Hmmmmm... Camera moves back to Beck and the TV. Beck: So, whaddya think? Mario and Luigi: UuuHHhhhhhhh Luigi *optimistic*: Well it was definitely something! Sonic: So you're basically Mega Man... Beck *little shocked*: W-what? No way! Sonic: Buuut you can absorb energy and you can dash. Beck: That's more like it~ Pac Man: Those explosions look like pizza, and they're making me hungry... Sonic (joins in): Yeah Beck, nice pizzas. Beck: Those aren't pizzas silly those are explosions! Mega Man *awkwardly*: Sooo, uh, Beck, heheh, why are you out here? Beck: Oh, no reason. I'm out here because I need a place to stay. Luigi: Well, we have plenty of room- Mario *shocked*: WHAT-uh, Luigi! Luigi: What, Mario c'mon, it's the nice thing to do! Mario (groans): Hrrrrrrgh! Beck: Heh really sweet! What do you guys like to do for fun? (walks over to Mario and co.) Luigi: Um, go-karting, tennis... uh... Pac Man: Smash Bros. Beck: I was talking to the Blue Bomber. ''(closes in near Mega Man) Mega Man *clearly disturbed*: Yeah, personal bubble. Sonic: So Beck, you say your game cost you $4,000,000 huh? Beck: Yipper-doodle! '''Beck walks over to the refrigerator and opens it up.' Sonic: Where exactly did that $4,000,000 go to? Beck (trying to eat): *''SNORT* Eh, I dunno. ''*more quieter snorts* ''I don't like to talk about it really. '''Beck goes over to Donkey Kong and the fruit basket instead.' Beck: You guys don't got any foo- (stares at the fruits and DK intensely) NYEHH! Donkey Kong: What, is it the banana? Beck: Nyeeh I don't like to talk about that! (quieter) That's where the $4,000,000 went to! Donkey Kong: It went to bananas? Huh. I gotta eat more of these, I can get rich! Scene cuts back to Sonic and friends. Sonic: Well guys, can you handle any more of his shenanigans? Need to take a breather? Well I certainly can't and I certainly do. I'll be back. Pac Man: Yeah I'm outta here. Mega Man: Yeaaah, I'm gonna be seeing you guys later. Beck reappears on screen. Beck: Mega Man, wait! (runs after him) Mega Man teleports AWAY. Beck (mutters): I wish I could teleport. Welp, looks like I'm stuck here. (heads over to a wall and sits) Eeh. Mario: Well, that's a Mega Man successor! Beck: Excuse me for a minute, I gotta use the bathroom. Beck goes to the bathroom. Beck: Ehh, alright, I see the problem now. They think I'm a loser all because of my voice. So what I gotta do is I gotta change my voice up a little bit so I can appeal, and then, I'll get on your good side. Metal Man (out of nowhere): And who's good side are you planning to get on anyway? Camera pans upwards to reveal Metal Man on a higher elevation. Metal Man: I am Metal Man, but no, I'm not a dentist. Metal Man leaps down. Metal Man: Since I was the original 9th robot unit, this makes ME Mighty No. 9, not you. Beck: So that means we can make a sequel! We're gonna get one, and I'm gonna be the good guy, you gonna be the bad guy! Metal Man: Ugh, no, nonsense, I'm not saying we should make a game, I'm saying- Beck: Then let's make a toy line! Toys toys toys! Metal Man: No. Beck: Then let's make a TV show! It's gonna be great- Metal Man silences Beck. Metal Man: Shhhh! I do not desire any of those things, but I would very much appreciate it if you would simply be quiet. Beck: ...Uhhh, your voice. Can I borrow it? Metal Man *disgusted*: Ugh, no! Beck: And for that matter aren't you Mega Man's rival? Metal Man: No, that's Quick Man. Beck: But you're still linked to him, right? Metal Man: I am. Beck: Then I'm gonna take your powers. Metal Man: NO! Absolutely not! Though if you're wishing for a fight, I will gladly accept your offer. Beck: Okay let's go for a minute. Beck punches Metal Man. Metal Man: Uuah! Metal Man fires some Metal Blades at Beck, but Beck manages to catch one of them. Beck: Alright! (shoots the Metal Blade) Metal Man: Like that's goin' to- The Metal Blade pierces through Metal Man, interrupting him. Metal Man: Uwwah, stupid, stupid, STUPID!! Beck: Nothing personal. I just need your voice. (lays down hand to obtain Metal Man's voice) Metal Man: Uggghh, no, HE'S GETTING MY POWERS! Beck: Heh heh, (changes voice) now for me to—what happened?! Why don't I have the same voice as you? Metal Man: You could never beat the original. Beck: Ohhh... you're nothing but scrap metal! NUH! (tosses Metal Man away) Alright, now I gotta go out there and talk to Mario, again. Metal Man: I'd say you won't get away with this but, there is no possible way this plan will get anywhere off the ground. Beck exits the bathroom and attempts to talk to Mario again. Beck: Hey, uh, Mario! I was wondering if we could like talk about my game, and we can talk about business and stuff ya know? Luigi: What happened to your voice? Beck: Oh um, umm, I switched settings on my controller. Eeh yee yah! Let's talk business! The camera switches over to Pac Man. Luigi: Hey Pac Man, you done out there? We're talkin' about Beck's game. Pac Man: Okay, c'mon Sonic. Mario and co. are located near Beck again. Mario: How did the graphics go? Beck: I thought they did great! The explosions looked fantastic! Sonic *nonchalantly*: You mean they looked like pizza? Beck: Shh! N-no they're not! They're not pizza, and I know they're not pizza! I'm the hero. Mario: How about the music? How'd that turn out? Beck: Weeeell, some people didn't like it. Pac Man: Hmm, I thought it was okay. Mario: Well, music's usually a mixed bag anyway. Mega Man: Usually it's good! Sonic: Yeah, good, ''not like YOU. Mario (warning): Sonic! Sonic: Whut? Mario: What about your story line? Beck: Story line? What story line? I'm working on the TV show. I'm gonna be great! And one day, I'm gonna be with you guys. In fact, I think I'm already better than all of you, because I'm the best, or, the BECKEST™! (moment of silence) Oh, I'm working on that. Make a trademark. ''Advisory Luigi: You know, you don't start off an idea with toys in the making. You have to have an idea and then the toys come after! Beck: Eh, shut up second banana! I'll do what I want! (flies off) Sonic: You know what Beck, nice job on that launch! (taunting) It's better than nothing! Pac Man: You're one to talk Mr. Hedgehog. Sonic: Talk about what? Pac Man: Mario, sit up. (Mario says Thank You!) Pac Man starts to threaten Sonic by listing off Sonic's terrible line of games. Pac Man creeps closer to Sonic every time Pac Man lists off a bad game. Pac Man: Sonic the Fighters, Sonic: Hey, watch your mouth! Pac Man: Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic: Those are fighting words, lemon-head! Pac Man: Sonic Free Riders, Sonic: Stay away from me! Pac Man: Sonic R, Sonic: C'mon now that was a joke—(falls off of bed) WHUPWOOPPUHPFF! Pac Man: Sonic Chronicles the Dark Brotherhood, Sonic: STOP IT! Pac Man: Sonic 3 Blast, Sonic (spin dashes towards the window): Get away from me! Pac Man: Sonic Shuffle, Sonic *desperate*: You're gonna make me cry if you don't stop making fun of me! Pac Man:'' Sonic Boom,'' Sonic (nears edge of the window): Whooa! Dramatic music plays as Pac Man confronts Sonic directly in his face. Pac Man (whispers): ''SONIC 06. ''(slides away) Sonic (falls off window): NOOOOOOOOO!!! Pac Man (taunts): Ha, you missed the grass! Next scene shows Sonic outside on the grass. Sonic: *getting up* ???: (snoring and wakes up) Huh, whut? Sonic: Ya know what, I'm better than you, you're just jealous! Uwah, uwaaah! UwAAaH! Boohoo! UwAH! Uwah! BoOHoO! ???: Hah, that boy, ain't right. Back to Mega Man and his friends inside... Mega Man: What're we gonna do about Beck? Mario: Hmmm... a very good question indeed... Pac Man: We can always turn him into scrap metal! Mario: Too soon! Pac Man: Oh, sorry. Mario: I'd say leave him alone. If he's a-new in town, let him do what he wants. Mega Man: We gotta get goin'. Pac Man: Yeah, there's only so much of Sonic's crying we can take. The Next Morning... Luigi: Hey Beck, wake up! Beck (dreaming, talking with his original voice): Oh, Mega Man, that's more like it~ Luigi *clearly confused*: Wait, what. Beck: Yeah, use that E-Tank which you never had before, ooh, that's more like it-'' Luigi: BECK! Beck: Huh? Whuwhawhawhuwhawhu—M-Mega Man, yeah M-Mega Man. Luigi: Ready for your big tour of the Mushroom Kingdom today? Beck: *yawns* Meehh, I-I'm okay with that. If Mega Man gets to go with us then by all means I'll be happy to go along. Mario: What happened to your voice? Beck: Eeeh, I dunno, just a few minor flaws happened in my voice, but something must have malfunctioned in the microchip, but, whatever. I don't care. Let's go. Mario: And awaaay we go! '''Mario, Luigi, and Beck head out for the grand Mushroom Kingdom tour, along with Mega Man too.' Yoshi Village Mario: So, here's the first stop on our tour, Yoshi Village! Here are all of the Yoshis in their common resting grounds. Mega Man: Explain why I had to come along with you again? Luigi: Because if you didn't, Beck wouldn't have enjoyed the tour. Beck (leaning closer to Mega Man): Hey Mega Man, you wanna see ''my ''copy ability? Mega Man *annoyed*: Eh, shut up! Category:Scripts Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Episodes